Anna tries to inject Carrot juice in Ji woong
This is 6 days after Ji kwong was born This video costs $800K. The player must also invest 15 play coins in the 3DS version. Transcript is hiding somewhere Anna: "This will be enough to kill him!" woong comes home from school Ji woong: "Mom, I'm home!" sneaks up on Ji woong and grabs him and puts him in the kicthen Ji woong: "Anna What the (bleep) are you doing!" comes out with a needle filled with carrot juice Ji woong: "OMG NO!" Anna: "Shut up, you South Korean rat!" lifts up Ji woong's sleeve and injects the Needle Ji woong: (slurring) "Annyaaaaa gu dyyyyyyyyyy!." (Translation: Anna go die!) Orla: "ANNABELLE YAKI KIROCHU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER?!" Ji woong: (slurring) "I ammmm Sykkkkkkkkkkkkkk." (Translation: I am sick) woong throws up Orla: "What happened, Ji woong?" Ji woong: (slurring) "Annyaaaaaaaaa innnnnnnnnnjected (long bleep)ing cerrrot juicccceeeee innn myyyyy armmmm." (Translation: Anna injected ****ing Carrot juice in my arm) Orla: "ANNA HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP INJECTING YOUR BROTHER WITH CARROT JUICE YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT OVER 9000000 TIMES! WHERE DID YOU GET THE CARROT JUICE?" woong clutches his stomach Ji woong: (slurring) "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Myy Stomachhhhhhhhh." (Translation: Ow! my stomach) woong throws up again Orla: "Ew!" cleans Ji woong's vomit Orla: "ANNA YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR MONSTER HIGH DOLLS FOR 5 WEEKS!" Anna: (scoffs) "HIS STUPID NIECE BROKE MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT (bleep)ING IT!" Orla: "ANNA JI KWONG'S ONLY A BABY SHE IS ONLY 6 DAYS OLD!" Anna: "WHO THE (bleep) CARES?" Orla: "I DO!" comes home from work Ji woong: (slurring) "Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Dadddddddd." (Translation: Hi Dad.) James: "Ji woong, did you get in the alcoholic drinks?" Ji woong: slurring "Nuuuuuuu." (Translation: No.) Orla: "Anna did this for the 7th time injecting carrot juice in Ji woong." James: "ANNA GO TO YOUR ROOM!" reluctantly goes to her room Anna: "IF YOU TELL THE COPS ON ME, I'LL LACERATE JI KWONG, SHOOT ALL OF YOU DEAD, DOUSE YOUR BODIES IN GASOLINE AND SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!" slams her bedroom door opens the door Anna: "I hate all of you, especially that stinky baby! As for you Ji woong and Tariko, keep that stinky niece of yours away from my things from now on...OR ELSE!!!" pulls out a handgun from her pocket slams the door again Ji woong: stops "ANNA, JI MIN JUST GAVE HER A (bleep)ING BATH!" James: "Annabelle Yaki Kirochu, stop this!" Anna: (from inside her room) "And if she touches my things again, I'll...I'LL (bleep)ING PINCH HER!!!" Cut to: Anna's room, where we see Anna throwing a tantrum Anna: "Stupid South Korean idiot! He let his smelly niece break my dolls! One of those days, I'll kill the whole family and feed their bodies to the pirhannas!!!" flips her bed upside down kicks the walls rapidly, punching a hole throws one of her shoes at her vanity, smashing the mirror Anna: "IT'S ALL THAT BABY'S FAULT I HAVE TO BLEEDING SUFFER!!!! I GET PUNISHED FOR EVERYTHING THAT STUPID BABY DOES!!! I HATE THIS FAMILY, I HATE THIS HOUSE!!!" kicks the nightstand, sending it flying across the room pulls down her curtains End transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts